Akara
Biography Early Years Akara was created as a Matoran of Magnetism and lived on an unknown island about 3,400 years before The Great Cataclysm. Most other things besides this is unknown. During the purge of most beings that controlled Magnetism and Iron, a member of Artahka's Hand that could foresee the future saved 10 of the matoran with the best potential, including Akara. Akara was then transported to Metru Nui, where he lived there for about 1,200 years. He had his memory wiped and had his armor recolored to all black instead of black and gunmetal. He also believed that he was an Onu-Matoran. Obviously unlike the others he did not dislike the light and favored the Ta-Metru forges. There he had a workshop and befriended a Matoran of Air named Narios. As a Rookie Toa One day, while looking for a few parts for a drone he was building underwater, he had found two Toa Stones. That led to about 10 years worth of misery for Akara and a few other friends. He had eventually become a toa. One day, in an attempt to use his nonexistent powers of earth, he had activated his magnetism powers, killing a fellow member of his team. That one action caused him to want to stay in a secluded island until Teridax's reign, training his powers so he knew how to use them without hurting his friends. An Era of Peace and The Beginning of the Empire Until the reforming of Spherus Magna, Akara had been oblivious to many things happening in the outside world. Due to being secluded for almost 2,000 years on his island his social skills had almost been reduced to nothing. Thankfully he was eventually led back into society, but he still does not talk much. When Sephiroth took over, he was placed at Second in Command as he was extremely powerful with his powers, as they could easily be used to rip the robotic minions in half. As Gringat had died by the hands of an unknown enemy, Akara had been promoted. Only a few days after that, he had been taken hostage by The Empire. Held Hostage As Akara had known just about all the knowledge in the Resistance, he had been tortured into giving the information. As he swore himself to say nothing, everything had been worse for him. The things that had happened to him included the fact that his armor had been taken, his mask had been taken, he was made blind, chains were permanently bonded to his arms and legs, and that he was poisoned in many ways. He was also extremely malnourished. During the three years that he was held hostage, many things happened, such as the fact that Gravik was appointed the new leader, half of the Resistance was killed or captured, and the Resistance was losing. Narios, being one of few to think he was still living, went to mount a rescue mission. Akara at the time was being tortured by electrocution, and passed out right when an explosion made a hole for Narios to go in and rescue him. A New Beginning Akara then woke up in a medical center a few days later. Everything seemed different to the place, just from the feel of things, the noise, and the smells. He knew that without the vision everything would be different. He had then spoken for the first time in a while, and had found his voice was extremely raspy, like sandpaper. He was then carried on the shoulders of two people to an armory where he was outfitted with a new mask and armor, though the latter fit very loosely. After a few months, his systems were back to normal and the armor now fit very snug as he gained about 50 pounds of muscle. His sight was replaced by the Avohkii shaped Arthron. With his health back to normal he had been appointed back to leader. Gravik was happy to give up the position as it was very stressful to him and he was still just a rookie toa. Raid of the Fortress A year later, Akara had launched a full scale siege of Sephiroth's fortress. It was both a success and a failure, as Gravik had committed a suicide act by detonating one of his grenades, killing both of them. Later Years Akara had then survived many things such as the nanobyte plague caused by Galaxus. He had also deactivated the rogue robot. He is currently in a kind of 'Battle Limbo' with Dystrax, due to the fact that they are both equally matched, and neither can die from each other. Traits, Abilities, and Powers A well-seasoned and experienced Toa, Akara is extremely smart, has an extensive knowledge with battle strategies, and has a large amount of courage, though he also has a short temper and barely restrains himself from stabbing something when in an argument. He has a serious, a funny, and a crazy side, but the funny side is rarely seen. During Akara's life he has had a lot of suffering, which explains the fact that he does not speak most of the time and is willing to break the Toa Code. Akara has never been able to gain an attraction with any toa, as he says that they will only hold him down. Before his capture, he was not very strong compared to his current self. After his vigorous rehabilitation, he now has average strength, average speed, but a large amount of durability. As he is a Toa of Magnetism, Akara has the ability to make objects stick to him, repel objects, levitate metallic objects (Usually himself) and rip holes into metallic armor. He also has the ability to craft his own weapons out of scrap metal or objects taken by a fallen enemy, as well as upgrade them to an extent. Mask and Tools Akara bears the Great Arthron, Mask of Sonar, which lets him artificially see with a few pros and cons. The pros being that he could have then be able to see cloaked beings and the cons being that he could not see in color anymore. He carries a Katana and Wakizashi, which are both swords that he can channel his powers through. He also has a Yumi (Bow) which shoot arrows that blow a hole through something when it hits. He also carries a Naginata, which also lets him hit objects at a longer range. He also uses the chains bonded to his body to an advantage, as he can either use them to trap something, rip off limbs, trip something, or if he's lazy he uses them to pick up objects for him. Trivia *The original Akara was a modified version of Kylord. *Akara is the Self MOC of Akara0820. *The current version is Version 5. *Currently, the feet seen in the main picture is inaccurate, as I have changed it. *Akara sometimes is a topic for a new mask. *Some of the page has been created (mainly the templates and sections/subsections) by , , and . Category:Characters Category:Magnetism Category:Toa Category:Toa of Magnetism